


and all she wants to do is dance

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Cheating, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Barry wanted to get closer to his dad, and he wanted to get closer to Dawn, and somehow, those two things work perfectly together.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Jun | Barry/Kurotsugu | Palmer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	and all she wants to do is dance

This isn’t nearly as bad as Barry worried it might be, at the start. In fact, this isn’t bad at all; he’s happy now, happier than he has ever been. The fact that he ever could have seen this as anything other than a good thing seems strange now, because it all makes perfect sense to him that this is exactly what he needed, perfect for all of them.

He’s had a crush on Dawn for as long as he has known her, with no idea how to tell her, and he’s missed his dad and wanted to regain some kind of closeness with him for even longer than that. Barry never thought that those two things could fit so perfectly together, or that it could start with the heartbreak of seeing the way Dawn looks at his father, or the horror of seeing the way that his father looks back.

But it isn’t horrifying _or_ heartbreaking now, because Dawn loves both of them. Of course she does; there’s a family resemblance, and she says the only reason Barry never realized he had a chance with her is because of how dense he is, unable to notice that the way she looks at Palmer is the way she has been looking at him since the day they met. As for Palmer, he has no trouble with sharing a girl with his son, just as long as the two of them help him keep the secret- both that he’s fucking someone other than his wife, waiting dutifully for him in Twinleaf town, and that that someone is his teenage son’s teenage best friend.

Dawn loves both of them, and they both love her, and they love sharing her. Barry feels closer to his dad than he ever has before, and every day feels better than the last, as they find new ways to express that love, and find new ways to test Dawn’s limits.

What they are doing today, they have been building up to for a long time. She likes it having them in two holes at once, likes being able to take both of them at the same time, and that is where she starts to get the idea from, an idea that Palmer helps her cultivate, and that Barry is eager to try from the start. It takes a lot of time, and a lot of work, trying out other new things, to see just how much she can handle.

The first time that Barry fits his hand inside of her, slowly closing it into a fist, he is amazed by just how much Dawn can handle, and even more amazed that this is just the beginning, that she still needs more. But if that’s what she needs, then that’s what she’ll get, until the day finally comes that she is ready to take them both, in the same hole, at the same time.

Palmer is first, because he’s bigger and more experienced than Barry, and because he can make sure that she’s ready as he lays back and lets her get on top of him. Barry can hardly contain himself, watching as Dawn sinks down onto his father’s cock, such an easy fit now. He remembers the first time very clearly, how she used to only want Barry to fuck her, because she couldn’t take Palmer yet, and always settled for sucking him off. To think that now, not only can she take Palmer with this much easy, but she wants Barry at same time!

He has to be patient, listening to her needy moans and his father’s low grunts, and he aches in anticipation, eager to fit himself inside of her, to find out what it feels like to truly share her with his dad. She lays down on top of Palmer, bent over in a way that there is room for Barry, between their spread legs, dangling off the edge of the bed, to come and join them, just as soon as he is invited over.

“She’s ready for you,” Palmer says, “aren’t you, Dawn?”

“Oh, I am,” she moans, her voice high and needy, and Barry wastes no more time. They have talked about this and talked about this, planned it and practiced with toys, toys smaller than either of them, but big enough that he could come to understand how to do this, all while giving Dawn a little more for her trouble, while she waited for the two of them to catch up and be ready for her.

Now, Barry eases himself inside of her, cock rubbing against his father’s, and he moans, sharp and pathetic, because he never knew that anything could feel this good. And that’s saying something, because he’s felt better and better every day, ever since the three of them started this.

It is easy for him and Palmer to fall into a steady rhythm together, father and son understanding each other perfectly enough to work in tandem, to make Dawn scream for them, for both of them. She goes to pieces, for both of them; everything that she does is for both of them, and she loves them both so much. It is all more than Barry can handle, and he is the first to give in, even though he was the last to join in, because it’s all too much, and all too good to resist.

But Dawn is not far behind him, finally getting the satisfaction that she needs, that she has built herself towards, and with both of them whining and trembling with their orgasms, Palmer sees no point in trying to hold back any longer than he needs to, and just as soon as Dawn has started to come down from her high, he groans and he comes, signifying the end of their first experiment with letting her take them both at once.

Naturally, with it being such a resounding success, they all know that this is far from the last time that they will do this, and far from the end of the new things that they all want to try.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
